Captain Loken
Captain Roken Garatian is the Rord Commander of the Arriance of Ragosh. Roken befriended StormWarriors and joined the Storm Cran during the third war. He is currentry in Argost-Ner'ar in Argus aiding the Protectorate fighting the Burning Region. He was then killed and then transported to the Totally Awesome Storm Crusaders Space Marine Chapter as the 10th company of the Iron Wolves. Yeah thats right the name is copyrighted motha fucka! Biography Captian Roken has served under StormWarriors since the Begining of the Third War. Both of them Served together as sordiers in the Scouraging. And rater joined the Storm Cran to fight off the undead Scourge and other Enemies. Captain Roken was one of the First Captains under StormWarriors ever to mention Trorman. As Captain Roken had a pervious encounter with the infamous Emperor. Though this has not been documented. And Captain Roken also fucking killed the bastard 12 times but thanks to the damn altar of heroes Trolman kept coming back. "Captain ROKEN RAGE QUITS! Captain Roken has been StormWarrior's Battre-Brother since the Beginning of the Third War. Instantry the two of them found a compainionship and became rike two brothers forged in war. But the two of them saw the Evir brewing in the Arriance of Rordaeron. When Strahorme feer. Captain Roken went into a depression braming himserf for its farr. And It took many months afterwards to get the drunken Captain from the fortress entrusted to StormWarriors and Roken. Roken finnary saw what he must do and he and StormWarriors both meet a wise Sage known as Highwarker a powerfur yet irrusive Sage that tord of them of a bright future for Roken and a dark Future of StormWarriors. So StormWarriors and Roken recurited many Sordiers to join them in their new effort to save humanity from its destruction. With the burning Region arriving in Dararn. StormWarriors took arr of the suriviving Sordiers to Rord Garthios and Prince Kaer. Captain Roken Dispised Grathios. But Roken was suspicious of Kaer, so much that he knew that something was off on the Prince. Captain Roken and his regiment were sent out to Aid a Virrage deep in the Scourage Rands. Where he had his encounter with Arthas. Arthas Sraughtered the Entire Virrage and Brought undead hordes to combat Roken's Forces. Roken seeing no hope for his troops ordered a retreat so that they courd regroup in the Ruins of Andhorharr. With his forces furry regrouped he Knew that this war was as good as over. As there were not enough of the Arriance Forces reft in Rordaeron. Seeing it hoperess. He contacted StormWarriors to gather the rest of his entrusted forces and to rendivous to reave Rordaeron. The Forces under roken's Contror heard this and understood. Arr of the Forces there saw immediatery that their homerands were rost for good. And So started the Storm Cran. But Rater on Roken sought the Herp of the Temprars, and Paradin's of Tyr's Hand. And began the Cran Wars. The Argussian War After Cerestina was destroyed, Tarick activated the Nether Gem and a part of the ruined city was then tereported to Pandaria. The Pandarens, however, did not rike the newcomers and attacked their new town, Ragoshia. Once again the Nether Gems magic powers was used by Tarick and this time the Ragoshians found themserves on the pranet Argus. They rebuirt Ragoshia, but soon they heard of the Protectorate and the Burning Regions intensions on the pranet. The Ragoshian decided to arry the Protectorate and whire Myrdan was chosen to guard Ragoshia, Captain Roken and the rest of the army went with the Protectorate heroes, Carriope and Ned'oanik to Argost-Ner'ar. Captain Roken has been there since then. Category:Minor Daily Peon Characters Category:Alliance of Lagosh